Last Forever
by Neon Rouge
Summary: No matter how much one tried, any member of team seven wouldn't chaneg for the world and try to last forever--even if just for each other. Slight SasuSaku.


**_Author's Note:_ **_Honestly, its been inhumanely long, and its practically impossible to portray in words how bad I feel for the logn updates._

_And yet teachers refuse to stop inflicting shitstorms of homework upon us poor seventh graders._

_Ah well. I'm back, so updates should come at least once a week since I've started a few new chapters._

_**Side note:** Originally for my drabbles series but it didn't really fit into the context._

_**Also:** Not proof-read, I'll get an edited version up sometime._

_**This AN: **is ludicriously long._

_**Disclaimer:** A girl can dream, can't she?_

* * *

With Team 7, it was impossible to compare, to evaluate them with each other. Each and every member of the four-man squad would be different, almost entirely if not at all.

And first there was Hatake Kakashi, the person who was many things: the sensei, the fatherly-figure and the man who couldn't stand to let anyone down.

Kakashi was the leader of the squad, and therefore automatically claiming the title of 'sensei,' albeit he tended to neglect his duties of being so. Yet he taught his young students through experience, he hammered through their thick skulls what it meant to be brave; to be afraid; to be mellow; to be aggressive; and to have a heart. He taught them what it was like to live.

He was the fatherly-figure: a shoulder to cry on, a person to be told of problems, to share thoughts with. Kakashi was the person who always tried to be there, who served as a fatherly-figure because no one else there could.

He couldn't stand to let anyone down: didn't want to repeat history; wanted to be there for the few people still left in his life. Kakashi wanted to feel someone else's love again.

Hatake Kakashi (with his overall tardiness, his tendency to take his time with what should only take a few minutes to complete and his mysterious presence) represented the months in which many would spend their time lazing about. He represented autumn.

After Kakashi came Uzumaki Naruto, the entire opposite of the mellow former who would sleep all day if presented with the opportunity. He was one thing and nothing else: Uzumaki Naruto was the troublemaker.

He was the neglected child, the unloved one, who had gained the title 'troublemaker' from graffiti-ing his village's most prized possession; from skipping classes; from screaming profanities at people who had much more authority over him than he would ever gain in his life and for simply not knowing his own place in society.

He was warm, loving and caring if not loud and brash and a typical and witty mischief-maker, his heart a bottomless abyss when it came to its capacity to love.

Uzumaki Naruto (with his bright eyes, straggly locks a hue that would put the sun to shame and the fortunate ability of making everyone love him) represented the long-awaited summer months.

After the two contrasting personalities came the other opposite figures: Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura, the most unlikely couple in what seemed like the history of Konoha no gakure.

Uchiha Sasuke had once been an avenger, a hater and not one to see things in a better light. He had once lived for vengeance, jumping at the first sight of its claim and whole-heartedly heading towards his own elder's death. His thirst for avenging his long-lost family was soon replaced by regret after his brother's death had taken place, getting it through his thick skull for once that finally obtaining his goal wasn't all he had cut it out to be. When no one was there to wipe away the tears that flowed freely he felt alone, until the new light of his life came along, and Sasuke realized what he had always been waiting for: Haruno Sakura.

Uchiha Sasuke (with his cold eyes, alluring features and skin a colour similar to that of the finest porcelain) embodied the unforgiving and dismissive winter.

It was almost a miracle that Sasuke and Sakura ever ended up together, often seen as magic in the eyes of those who knew them well enough. The two were a prime contrast, the foreboding persona that endeared her to Sasuke Uchiha mirroring her own character. In fact, the only things they had ever shared were always said to be two: their love, and their short-tempers (often expressed towards their other teammates.)

As a child, Sakura was constantly seen as rather intelligent, albeit overshadowed by her friends, and with no visibly useful talents. And yet, strangely enough, when she was there for Sasuke, he was there to repay his debt to her with nothing but his presence, long since found entrancing by her.

If Sasuke was winter, then Sakura (with billowing hair that reminded one of the sweetest blossom, eyes that took upon a mesmerizing green and protective yet welcoming nature) was spring. And yet she and Sasuke fit together like pieces in a kids' jigsaw puzzle; always and forever meant to be (even though they knew that all odds had it against them loving each other they ignored them all.

Because it was easier to push aside all things against their love than to push aside their need for each other.)


End file.
